The Informatics Core will provide for data and information flow between sites. It will provide informatics support for the sequencing group at CSHL including access to the mapping data at other sites, providing data- flow software, and proving base-calling, assembly and finished tools. It will annotate and analyze the sequence and make those results publicly available. It will develop or implement the specific tools necessary to perform these tasks including enhancements in data flow tracking, quality assurance and system integration, creating a software tool for automated finishing, developing web pages for release of data, and creating automated annotation tools.